


你才是gay

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	你才是gay

你才是gay！！！（车）  
现代校园para，欢迎上车（滑稽）  
让鸣宝为你们亲身示范什么叫不作死就不会死2333333333

鸣人正在教室里收拾东西，他最后一节自习睡过了头，放学了竟然也没人提醒他，或许因为今天是周五所以大家都赶着回家度过周末吧。脸上刻下了几道衣服上的印子，与猫须胎记交错重叠，像在脸颊上划了几个大叉，口水把作业本给打湿了，鸣人嫌弃的用纸巾擦了擦，随手就扔进了课桌里。迎着夕阳打了个哈欠，正准备懒散的背上书包离开，空无一人的教室里突然进来了一个人。

他铁青着脸，黑漆漆的眼睛很是可怕，鸣人顿时觉得教室里的温度下降了好几度。对方穿着标准而整齐划一的校服，整个人显得斯斯文文，可脸上的表情却一点也不斯文。单手挎在背后的书包放了下来，手腕上的表被窗外的阳光照射出了一道锃亮的光，刺的鸣人眼睛都快瞎了。

“你干嘛？！”这件事都过了好几天了这个家伙也没来找自己麻烦，今天突然来了也不知道究竟是不是这个原因，虽然的确是自己理亏，但是这个混蛋的确是很讨厌啊，况且又不是什么大不了的事情。

“我想，我们需要解决一些事情。”他笑的古怪，鸣人做好了全副武装的防御姿态，随时准备和他大干一场。

“谁叫你这个混蛋老是抢走我喜欢的女孩子，又这么爱装逼，平时拽的跟人人都欠了你五百万似的！我当然要给你一点小小的教训！”其实用这种方法到底还是不符合他的个性的，可是谁叫这个宇智波佐助打架竟然跟他打了个平手，完全不能让人服气。又在牙，丁次还有鹿丸他们几个人说什么只要让那些女孩子们知道宇智波是gay自然就不会再喜欢他啦的建议里蠢蠢欲动。

所以他才出此下策。结果如何尚待考究，不过真正惹到了这位宇智波少爷却是不假。

“所以，你就在学校的论坛，贴吧，还有官博上到处造谣我是gay？还群发给各个班级？”冷笑的表情愈发阴森，低沉的嗓音充满着强烈的压迫性，鸣人觉得脑门上冷汗涔涔，这种鬼把戏小伎俩果然还是太不漩涡鸣人了，以至于他现在觉得底气十分不足，连跟对面这个人对视的勇气都没有了，“哼，看来你还很有几个技术宅的朋友嘛，照片P的真逼真，音频也剪辑的很棒啊。”

“你想怎么样？反正我干都干了！哼，我看你这家伙就是个gay吧，那么漂亮的女生追求你你都没反应，不是gay是什么？”鸣人撇撇嘴，也只能这么幼稚的争论几句了。

“吊车尾的不愧是吊车尾的啊，只会用这种低级的手段。”

“你才是吊车尾的呢！我之所以会这样，还…还不是因为你老不承认打架输给了我的说！”

佐助只是冷笑，“我说，是gay的人应该是你吧。”他猛然靠近了鸣人，嘴唇在鸣人耳边吐着暧昧低沉的气息。

“你胡说些什么？！”鸣人一个激灵就往后退了一步，像是一个被踩中尾巴的猫，伸出爪子就要刨向侵犯者，看着反应这么大的鸣人，佐助的笑意更深了。

“你反应还真是大，”佐助一只手拖着下巴，装出一副若有所思的样子，“总是喜欢找我的麻烦，这次又弄的这么惊天动地，你不就是想吸引我的注意吗？”

“少臭美了你这家伙！我怎么可能会喜欢你这么讨厌的混蛋！”鸣人张牙舞爪的反驳着，炸了毛的小狐狸头顶的金发也跟着蓬松抖动起来，两排白牙亮了出来，明晃晃的做着咬牙切齿的动作。

“你脸红了，吊车尾的。”佐助一步一步逼近鸣人，笑意少了几分冷漠和嘲讽，多了几分玩味和愉悦，“你一定是心虚了。”

“你…你…你…你少胡说了！”察觉到自己一直后退的鸣人发现自己完全输在了阵势上，他定住脚步，不服输的凑到佐助的跟前，恶狠狠的说道，“我不是gay！我也不喜欢你！”但是却克制不了面红耳赤的神态。鸣人的脸上像是熟的冒了烟，颜色很像佐助平时吃的番茄，联想到一起，倒是让佐助很想品尝几口。

鸣人这个样子可爱的让他忍不住欺负。

“那好啊，如果你真的不是，你就让我亲你一下。”

“哎？”

“是直男的话，被同性亲是没有感觉的，”佐助循循善诱，刘海稍稍遮掩住了他黑眸深处那一闪而过的狡黠，“怎么，不敢吗？”

“有什么不敢的？亲就亲，你来啊！”鸣人纹丝不动的保持着与佐助十分贴近的距离，强装镇定的样子就像是一个视死如归的要上战场的战士似的，但是红透了的脸颊还是出卖了他紧张的情绪。

“哼。”佐助得意一笑，这个吊车尾的超级大白痴，果然一激就上勾。

他十分缓慢的移动着嘴唇，鸣人一双眼睛睁的浑圆，大气都不敢喘一下，佐助的嘴唇薄而利，但却形状好看，彷如刀削。鸣人感受着近在咫尺的佐助鼻子里呼出的气，明明平时这么一个冰冷的人怎么现在却让他感到浑身都燥热起来了呢？心脏扑通扑通的跳着，当佐助的嘴唇要碰到自己的时候，鸣人索性闭上了眼睛，但是并没有嘴唇上并没有立刻被柔软的唇瓣覆盖。佐助只是把嘴唇贴到了自己脸颊上，然后嘬吸着，舔舐着，一点一点的移动到嘴巴的地方来，刺刺的黑发撩拨着鸣人的耳际，让他鸡皮疙瘩都要出来了。这种黏腻缠绵的姿态让鸣人感到一阵恶寒，“混蛋，你要亲就亲，舔什么啊你，恶心死了！你……唔…”

嘴唇终于被全数堵住，狂热的亲吻一下子就把鸣人的唇瓣紧紧含住吮吸，下巴被佐助的双手钳住，嘴巴被迫的大张开来，任凭佐助的舌头长驱直入，舔弄着牙齿，唇齿相依，从牙床上扫荡而去，直接勾连住口腔中鸣人的舌尖，缠绕吮吸，舔吻拨弄，整个口腔里都是佐助冷冽的气息和味道，然而亲吻的力度和姿态又如同攻城略地一般强势霸道，氧气一点一点被剥夺，鸣人呼吸不畅，脸颊越发的通红，口水不受控制的从嘴角蔓延而下，淌进了引人入胜的脖颈里。

“唔…唔…”鸣人发现自己被亲的一点力气都没有，晕头转向，天旋地转，初吻居然就这样献给了一个自己最讨厌的人，而且还是以这么狂野的方式。他已经完全忘记了佐助一开始说的只是“亲一下”，他也不知道所谓的“亲一下”和他们现在接吻的方式差距有多大。

正当口中的舌头退出了一点，接吻的姿势柔和了一些以后，鸣人还只稍微换了口气，就突然感到衣服里伸进了一只手，他恶意的揉搓着胸前的乳晕处，在凸起的那部分胸膛处用手色情的打着圈，鸣人一下子就抓住了佐助的手臂，“你变态啊，不是说好只亲一下的吗？你摸我干嘛？”

“哼。”佐助置若罔闻，手指甚至捏住了鸣人的乳尖，用指尖轻轻一扯，又痛又麻的感觉让鸣人发出了一声怪异的喊叫。他奋力的用手制止着佐助的动作，另一只手用来推挤这个人紧靠的胸膛，由于佐助那只手已经伸了进去，所以鸣人一边反抗他仍然可以一边上下其手，这个过程里鸣人的身体被这种感觉刺激的发软，完全使不上力，腿脚也开始踢着挣脱，但是佐助却利用鸣人背后倚靠着课桌的站姿方面的优势，以及那一点微弱的身高差轻而易举的将膝盖卡进了鸣人的双腿之间。

脆弱的地方被外物猛然抵住，疼的他只能双腿无力的在空中挥弹，在佐助的腰上磨蹭。佐助揉捏鸣人乳头的手还在继续，另一只手猝不及防的握住了鸣人的分身，鸣人再也不敢动哪怕分毫。

“吊车尾的，你硬了。”

鸣人觉得自己脸上烫的都可以冒出热气了，他无话可说，只能愤恨的睁大眼睛看着这个一脸淡定的混蛋，“被男人亲被男人摸就能硬，你还敢说你不是gay？”

“是个正常男人被你刚才那么摸…都会…都会…硬的吧，我才，我才没有…”他越说越小声，委屈的蓝眸里湿湿的，似乎有着润泽的液体，佐助狠狠地捏了一下鸣人的乳头，突然的动作和比之前都要重的力气使鸣人下意识发出了高亢的呻吟，发出声音之后鸣人才意识到刚才的自己是有多么羞耻，不由得脸色更烫，也不再敢和佐助斗志昂扬的对视，飘忽的视线无措又可爱。

“你分明就是喜欢我。”再次吻住了已经被自己蹂躏的红肿不堪的双唇，双手顺势把鸣人的上衣粗暴的脱了下来，暴露在空气中的皮肤闪着诱人的蜜色。刚才被佐助搓揉的地方殷红如血，两只乳头颤巍巍的挺立在胸上，宛如两颗熟透了的红樱。佐助的吻移到了下巴，紧接着脖颈，锁骨，然后是胸膛上的乳头，他的舌头灵活又轻盈，这一点鸣人在刚才接吻的时候就已经感受到了。

他的身体酥麻而瘙痒，他知道此时和佐助的做的是羞耻又不应该的事情，但是他却抗拒不了身体本能的快感，生理上太过于舒服的感受使他的身子轻轻颤抖，他咬住嘴唇才能促使那些愉快的呻吟不溢出口中，“你…混蛋佐助…你快给我停下…你小心我喊你…喊你…性骚扰啊……”

“我马上就会让你没力气喊出来。”勾起的嘴角邪肆而危险，鸣人从那双幽深的黑眸里看出了压抑许久的欲火，喷薄着散发出热量，嚣张的在那双一向清冷高傲的眸眼里肆意的燃烧着。

鸣人只能无力的任由佐助在他胸口迈力的舔弄着，他揪住了佐助的发丝，发泄着将要呼之欲出的急切呻吟，那由于浓重的快感而即将牵连出的色情声音。然后他的裤子也被佐助解开了，早已挺立起来的肉棒已经朝外吐着透明的淫液流着眼泪的柱身像是在可怜兮兮的控诉着快些释放。

佐助恶劣的用手指弹了弹鸣人的柱身，“啊…”鸣人呜咽着，这种小型的触碰对他来说都是不可避免的刺激，他颤抖着伸出手想去抚慰自己，但佐助却挥开他的手亲自为他撸动了起来。

鸣人惊讶的睁大眼睛，不可置信的看着仍旧镇定漠然的佐助，只见他娴熟的用修长白皙的手指上下左右的揉搓着茎身，不时还触碰到两边的小球，看起来这么冷冰冰的人却可以如此轻易的就把自己撩动的火热而狂躁，阴茎在他手掌中逐渐胀大，生理上的快感迫使鸣人舒服的扬起了头，绵软的呻吟在刻意的隐忍下变得支离破碎，佐助看着鸣人这幅情动处被欲望支配的忘我的模样，手上的动作不禁加快了几分，他亟不可待的想要进行下一步了，毕竟对他来说，还没真正的爽到不是吗？

 

终于，青涩的吊车尾在他的手中释放了出来，精液喷到了他的上衣上，一向有洁癖的佐助此时也毫不介意，他只是用手随意的擦了一下，就用手扶住了鸣人的腰部，因为高潮后的鸣人显然软的没有力气，眼角都带着一点微红，眼眶中酝酿着透明的泪滴，既让人有怜惜的感觉，又刺激着感官中每一个躁动的施虐因子。这个样子的鸣人看起来实在太可口了，真想看到他哭出来。

佐助将手朝后移到了鸣人的后面，发狠的揉捏着他的臀瓣，饱满紧实的屁股比他想象中手感更好，手上的力气也不断加重，富有弹性的软肉使他恨不得把整双手都塞进去，当然这是不可能的，他的手指有意无意的戳弄着某个幽深神秘的地方，鸣人敏感的绷直了身体，高潮后使他的声音都变得软糯了几分，“你在干嘛…？”

“准备操你。”隐忍许久的声音带着嘶哑的磁性，而那深邃的眸光和耿直的话语却让鸣人吓得不轻，他怔怔的看着已经在动手解着皮带的佐助，一句话也说不出来。巨大的尺寸让鸣人莫名联想到了“反差萌”三个字，还有平时听到的什么闷骚，腹黑一些词语，他以前不太懂这些词究竟是什么含义，但是当看着这个叫宇智波佐助的家伙淡定的掏出他的器物时，他突然就明白了。

永远不要轻易招惹一个表面上看起来禁欲，高冷，冰山一样的人，因为他有可能拥有着让你咂舌老二，以及远超过你承受范围的无耻。而做出这些无耻的事情时，他依旧能保持着神色如常。比如宇智波佐助，除了裤子脱下了一点露出了性器，其他的地方都整齐的好像平时上课一样，甚至连刘海都没乱一下。但这都是后话了。

鸣人的腰被抬高，佐助拉着他的脚踝轻轻一扯就把自己的双腿盘在了他的腰上，忍耐许久的性器泛着紫红色的筋络，佐助在鸣人的双腿间磨蹭了几下，以此来舒缓一下久久不曾得到释放的欲望。他的手指上还残留着鸣人刚才喷出的一点精液，就着这么点粗糙的润滑剂佐助毫不留情的就把手指捅进了鸣人的臀缝里。

“啊…！！疼死啦！你谋杀啊你！”猛然的入侵让鸣人痛的脑袋发晕，未经开拓过的穴口紧致又撩人，散发着诱惑的粉色，那幽深的洞穴就埋在这一片粉红的有着褶皱的嫩肉里，佐助不自知的滚动着喉结，促狭的双眸似乎使他陷入了思考。鸣人龇牙咧嘴的模样让他眉头紧皱，但箭在弦上不得不发，子弹都已经上膛了怎么能不开火呢？反正，鸣人等会儿应该也会舒服的。

这么想着，也就直接无视了鸣人痛苦的表情，继续着开拓的动作，甚至在撑开了一点小小的缝隙后便又急着加进了另一根手指，“啊啊啊！混蛋啊你快点给我拿出去啊啊啊啊啊！”

“吊车尾的，这里可是教室，小心引来了什么人。”埋头苦于扩张的人连头也不抬一下，却已经十分成功的让上方的人完全噤了声。鸣人这才分出精力去看一看周围，门没锁，虽然没有正对窗户的位子，但是只要有人在窗口探头看一看，就能看见他们。这这这……这个混蛋佐助也真是…

“啊…你给我轻点儿啊混蛋！”

似乎差不多了。佐助想了想，他抬高鸣人的臀部，试探般的把阴茎插进里面，可刚进入了一个前端鸣人就疼的快要哭出来了，而且好像有点卡住的感觉…佐助的眉心深凹，他用力掰开鸣人的臀瓣，一边烦躁的说着，“腿给我张开点儿。”

鸣人恨恨的看着他，咬牙切齿的却又根本奈何不了这个人。混蛋混蛋混蛋，你等会儿要是敢进来我就夹死你！

佐助抬起胯又向里挺了挺，虽然十分困难，而且被夹的有些疼，但是至少还是向着里面前进的，鸣人抬手咬住了手掌才能保证不喊出来，当那器物终于磕磕绊绊的全根没入后，鸣人的身体忍不住巨大的痉挛了一下，但却带动了内壁的肠肉发紧的包裹住了内部的性器，佐助舒服的抽了一口长长的气，刚才每深入一分就几乎能感觉到肠肉一寸一寸覆盖上来，这个吊车尾的身体看来很是适合被操。

他十分满意的拍了拍鸣人的屁股，高傲的说着，“我在你身体你，感受到了吗？”

鸣人已经顾不上和佐助争吵了，异物入侵的胀痛感像是撕裂一般的痛苦，湿滑的感觉让他怀疑是不是流血了，他无意识的蹬了几下腿，就像一个溺水的人最后的垂死挣扎，然后便再也没有一点力气的松松垮垮的盘在佐助腰间。

等到甬道内适应了后，轻浅的抽送十分有规律的开始了。佐助的双手抬高着鸣人的屁股，使穴口更方便承受着性器的戳刺，每一下都像是钉子一般把他钉在这张课桌上，他完全动弹不得，只能感受着穴口在不断吞吐着一进一出的性器，姿势很考验他的腰力，背后坚硬的课桌也让他很不舒服，但更难受的还是前方巨物的插入，鸣人朝后弯起脖子，勾连出一条诱人的曲线，薄汗从额角顺流到脖颈，在他麦色的皮肤上显得格外淫靡和色情。

狂乱的抽插开始逐渐没有章法，课桌被顶的咯吱响，他的身体也在不断地后移，但每移出一段距离，佐助又会轻车熟路的把他捞回来，他的腰部已经刻上了这个人鲜红的掌印，酸的不行的腰像是失去了知觉，后穴的不断的插入感也使得穴口不断的麻痹，肠液从抽插的间隙里缓慢溢出，内壁却像吸盘一样吸附着佐助仍在胀大的性器。

他们所在的位置正好在窗口的夕阳照射不到的地方，旁边的课桌上泛着灿金的光，他们在一旁的暗处，肆无忌惮的进行着性交，浓浓的情欲味道裹挟些浓烈的男性荷尔蒙把这片空间不算大的教室充斥的饱满而淫靡。

狂乱的抽插开始如狂风暴雨一般肆虐，鸣人被顶的身体发颤，呻吟声变得绵软而悠长，从齿缝里溢出，从那紧紧咬合的唇瓣里传到了佐助的耳朵里，这显然是很完美的催情剂，佐助的动作大开大合的凶猛而用力，他会将性器退到穴口处，然后再猛的挺到里面，这种感觉就像是突然被顶弄到了最深处，往往会激的鸣人高亢的喊出声。

性器在肠道内探索着某个敏感的地方，据说朝那个地方插的话也许会让被插的人靠后面高潮。当那痛苦的喊叫里夹杂着丝丝欢愉时，佐助知道自己找到了，这个平常满脸堆笑的家伙此刻在他身下呻吟，哭泣，那气势汹汹一惹就炸的小狐狸总算是露出了这种略带屈服与服输味道的表情，再美好不过了。

这都是这个吊车尾的自作自受，谁叫他来招惹一个宇智波？

佐助朝着那点猛力的戳刺，几欲灭顶的快感从鸣人的鼠蹊部一直蔓延到全身，一波接着一波，来势汹汹，不可抵挡，他就像一个淹没在欲海深处的人，没有一丁点挣扎的力气，只能任由自己缺氧，窒息，沉溺在这漫无止境的快感里。

穴口已经湿漉漉的一片，淫液的流淌和润滑使得抽插早已顺滑而轻松，交合的水声也很自然的就暴露了出来，顶撞的力度和啪啪的水声十分契合的协奏着，鸣人在这响声里才终于感到了快消失不见的羞耻感。“你怎么…还不射…？”

咬着牙问出了这么一句话，佐助抬起头一无所谓的说道，“你包的我太舒服了，我舍不得射。”

“混蛋…啊…！”

在双腿都快要支撑不住，几次都要滑下佐助的腰时，肠道深处终于喷出了一道灼热的液体，烫的鸣人的后穴忍不住又收缩了一下。佐助靠在鸣人的颈窝，用调笑的口吻戏谑的说道，“还说自己不是gay吗？吊车尾的？”

“哼，那你…你也是gay！”  
“我本来不是，遇到你之后就是了。”

湿润的蓝眸微微睁大，入目便是佐助温柔如水的神情，漆黑的双瞳里倒映着自己怔忡的脸蛋，然后，嘴角不约而同的弯起了清浅的弧度，他们依偎在燥热的教室里，无言对视。

校园里零零星星的来往着人群他们穿梭在枝繁叶茂的树木间，流连在空旷开阔的操场上，没有任何一个人靠近这个看起来空无一人又静谧无声的教室，窗外的蝉鸣聒噪的弹奏着夏日的奏鸣曲，夕阳隐退到了天际，只剩一点金红的光，黑夜马上要代替最后的一点光彩席卷而来，但是这两个少年心中，已经载满了贯穿整颗心脏的光亮。

后来，宇智波佐助是gay的事情终于得到了证实，而且他的男朋友竟然就是那个与他水火不容的漩涡鸣人。再后来，又有人扒出了那个一开始爆出宇智波佐助是gay的人就是漩涡鸣人。大家不禁陷入了沉思。这个世界每一天都充满着太多不可思议的事情，但无论这个世界有多么纷繁芜杂，光怪陆离，唯一不变的，就是宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人，总会不断以各种方式相遇，相爱，然后永远不分开。


End file.
